The Pen is Mightier
by Minatsuki Gloom
Summary: 'Kira is a famous author known only by his pen-name. Light Yagami is a first year at To-Oh University, and possibly the most intelligent man in Japan. And of course, nobody knows that they happen to be the same person.' Will eventually contain LxLight. Title may change.


**Summary: Kira is a world-famous author whose suspense-filled books amaze and move those who read them. Light Yagami is a first year at To-oh University. Both of them are contacted by dubious characters seeking their aid. Kira by the infamous killer "Maru", who has been murdering criminals in seemingly impossible ways, and Light by the world's best detective, L, who wants to capture Maru. What if Kira and Light happen to be the same person?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Not many books grabs a reader's attention and forces them to open their eyes to not only the words and the story in the book itself but also the state of the real world around you quite like Kira's masterpiece "Eleven Lies" does. The complex and deep story captures your heart and has you worrying and weeping along with the characters, and laughing whenever the comic relief characters do something silly, however few those moments may be.

The story and concept of "Eleven Lies" proved to be quite unexpected, as Kira's earlier works are all mystery and crime fiction. However unexpected it may have been though; there is no doubt that it is one of the greatest works of our time. Kira has a way of capturing the attention of the reader and keeping it, in a way that makes it practically impossible to put down the book once you have picked it up, and this ability is reflected in every one of his books; from the classic detective story in Kira's first book "Midnight Sun", to the more controversial work "Stitches", in which the reader is bounced between the thoughts of the detective investigating the murders, and the woman committing them. Is "Eleven Lies" to be the first of an entirely new literary direction for Kira? Only time will tell.

As the world waits in anticipation for Kira's seventh work we cannot help but turn our attention to the author of these brilliant stories. Aside from their obvious intellect, amazing writing skills, and the pen-name Kira, nothing whatsoever is known about the author of these fantastic books; indeed, not even their gender. There has been speculation about this mysterious figure ever since "Midnight Sun" was released, but even now, nearly nine years later, absolutely nothing has been revealed. In fact, if anything the mystery has only deepened further. One cannot help but wonder, who is Kira? What sort of life do they lead? And what drove this amazing individual to write such awe-inspiring literature?

-Irene Lewis, for the literary magazine LOVELESS

* * *

At the age of ten, Light Yagami was bored. So very bored. Never challenged enough at school (as this was before his teachers realized his genius), never able to speak to others of equal intellect (or at least, no one his own age).

He felt distanced from his family, unable to truly understand the love and devotion they gave him. He liked his sister Sayu well enough, but did not feel much for her other than that.

He was different. Very different from everyone around him. Too intelligent to truly connect to his peers. Too _unfeeling_ to love his family like he probably should.

And he was bored.

That was the only thing that bothered him.

He didn't mind the other things much. In fact, he liked being _special, _like most children tend to. He liked that he was _unique. _And the best part was that nobody knew that he was _different. _He was good at acting after all. He was brilliant at pretending to be _normal_, and he would continue doing so for as long as necessary.

But still, he was _bored_.

And one night, the boredom was too great to ignore. He was going to stop pretending to be _average_, at least with his schoolwork. He _needed_ a challenge. _Needed _to prove himself somehow.

But he knew it wouldn't stop the _boredom_.

So, while lying on his bed, he decided that he wanted to try something new. Something that would make sure his genius was recognized, even if no one knew it was him.

He rose slowly to his feet, and walked over to his desk. Seating himself comfortably in his chair, he pulled out a pen and a blank notebook, a new one that his mother had bought for him.

And he started writing.

* * *

**AN: This will be my first proper story, so reviews and critique is appreciated.**

**I don't have a beta reader either, so feel free to point out mistakes etc...**


End file.
